


Take Me to Church

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tate goes to Ben with some concerns, Ben insists that he talk to Chad and Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

Tate glared up at Ben as he knocked on the door of the queers. He regretted opening his mouth. He regretted ever opening up to Ben. He regretted his whole counselling. The door opened and Chad smiled at Ben, only to frown upon seeing Tate.  
  
“What’s going on..?”  
  
“I know that Tate and yourself don’t quite get on-”  
  
“That’s an understatement, but do carry on.”  
  
“I was hoping that Tate could talk to Patrick and yourself on a personal matter; with myself present, of course.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Maybe we could discuss that inside?”  
  
Chad hesitated before moving aside with a nod, allowing the two men entry.  
  
//  
  
Once everyone was inside and seated, Ben cleared his throat.  
  
“I know you’re probably wondering why we’re here-”  
  
“You’re the boy’s therapist. I can take a guess.”  
  
Chad kicked Patrick’s leg, the couple staring at each other for a moment before looking back at the other males in the room. Ben nodded at Tate, who glared and cleared his throat.  
  
“I’ve been... What does it mean if... How did you two know you were gay?”  
  
Patrick and Chad shifted in their seats and Chad stared at the younger, a soft smirk on his face.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Tate pursed his lips, glaring daggers at the man in front of him.  
  
“Because... I think I might be gay. Or bisexual.”  
  
“Why do you think that?”  
  
Tate turned to Ben with pleading eyes. The therapist sighed softly.  
  
“Tate’s been having... Homoerotic dreams.”  
  
“Wet dreams?”  
  
Tate hid his red face with his sleeves. Chad chuckled a little.  
  
“Look, Tate, Mr. Harmon, Patrick and I were really just going out... Pop by after school one day, Tate, we’ll talk about it then.”  
  
Ben nodded at Tate, who mumbled a choked thanks to the couple. They left, Tate trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest.  
  
//  
  
Ben watched Tate shifting in the chair opposite him and frowned.  
  
“Tate..? Is everything alright..?”  
  
“I’m gay...”  
  
Ben chuckled softly.  
  
“That’s not a bad thing.”  
  
“My Mother’s homophobic.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine. You don’t have to come out to her.”  
  
Tate shrugged.  
  
“So, I assume you went to talk to Patrick and Chad without me?”  
  
Tate remained silent.  
  
“Tate..?”  
  
“Yea. They were helpful. Next question.”  
  
“How were they helpful?”  
  
Tate sighed, throwing his head back against the back of the chair, glaring at the ceiling.  
  
“We had a threesome...”


End file.
